verano en Ibiza
by MariellaWaldorf
Summary: Bella se marcha de vacaciones a Ibiza.Alli conocerá el amor de la mano de Ed, un conocido dj,y cuando su relación se hace más seria todo se va complicando por sus diferencias y las mentiras de ella.¿Que pasará cuando él lo descubra todo?TH/BxE
1. Prólogo

**Aclaración: La gran mayoría de personajes de este fic pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los uso para poder dar forma a mis locuras.. Esta historia es una adaptación del libro ``VERANO EN IBIZA´´ aunque hay cosas que he cambiado para poder adaptarla a los personajes y situaciones.**

**Enjoy iT!**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**PRÓLOGO (pov Bella)**

Le miré, sabiendo que probablemente sería la última vez que lo haría, y le dije:

_-Te quiero , Edward.-_

Al final, eso era lo único que quedaba por decir. Pero, por algún motivo, el decirlo no reflejó lo más mínimo el pesar y la sensación de pérdida que tenía o todo lo que le quería, y deseé poder pensar en palabras más sonoras y mejores.

Cogí mi pequeña mochila y me volví para mirarle, solo una última mirada. Estaba muy guapo, casi como un recuerdo esfumándose delante de mis propios ojos. Me di cuenta de que ni siquiera tenía una fotografía suya. Ni una, Habíamos estado demasiados sumidos en los momentos que habíamos compartido, demasiado ocupados enamorándonos, como para pensar siquiera en esas cosas. Pero ahora parecía un descuido. No tenía nada que pudiera guardar y mirar para recordarle cuando la memoria, inevitablemente, comenzara a fallarme. De repente me invadió el pánico, y otra capa de desesperación se añadió a mi creciente dolor porque, cuando intenté recordar su rostro, me di cuenta de que no podía reproducir todos los pequeños detalles: el modo en que sus ojos brillaban, como esmeraldas, cuando reflajaban la luz, o esa maravillosa sonrisa torcida que, desde el primer momento, me deslumbró. Cuanto más lo intentaba, más confusa se hacía su imagen. Cerré los ojos y los apreté en un intento desesperado por poner mi mente en blanco, pero no podía dejar de repetir su nombre en mi cabeza...

_**...Edward Cullen.**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Helouuu =) como verán este es mi primer fic, espero que os guste y , porfavor, no seais muy duros xD. Sé que este prólogo os va a dejar con la intriga y eso me gusta ^^ aveer.. este fic tengo previsto que tenga unos 22 capítulos más un epílogo aunque lo mas seguro es que haga una secuela pues el final deja un poco en dudas.. y bueno, eso es todo por hoy xD espero que os guste.. actualizaré mínimo una vez por semana.. habrá veces que actualizaré dos veces en el mismo dia porque hay capítulos que ya los tenía escritos.**_

_**beeezotees y abrazoos al estiloo emmet!^^**_

_**..piimpooHna_maRiiaH!**_


	2. Cap 1: El vestido I

**Aclaración: La gran mayoría de personajes de este fic pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los uso para poder dar forma a mis locuras.. **

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**CAPITULO 1 (pov Bella)**

-El rojo, sí, definitivamente el rojo. ¿Tú qué opinas Rose?

Carmen sostenía uno de los vestidos favoritos de Rosalie frente a mí para ver si era de mi talla y ladeaba la cabeza con aire pensativo. Durante una fracción de segundo se me pasó por la cabeza la idea de que tal vez me lo dejaría, pero no tenía muchas esperanzas. Rose se refería a este vestido como su vestido y lo más seguro era que quisiera ponérselo porque era una noche especial y todo eso. Además, en phoenix, yo había estado detrás de ese vestido durante meses, y ella ni siquiera me había dejado verlo, y mucho menos probármelo. El hecho de que aún no se hubiera puesto histérica indicaba simplemente que se estaba enrollando para no parecer una bruja tacaña delante de sus amigas.

-Vale, vale- suspiró Rose, mientras comenzaba a secarse el pelo con una toalla. -Puedes ponértelo con una condición: no te acerques a menos de tres metros de cualquiera que esté con un cigarro y ni se te ocurra tirarte a la piscina con él puesto, independientemente de lo que veas que hacen los demás, ¿entendido?

-Eso son dos condiciones- apuntó Carmen para ayudarme.

-Oye, ¿se puede saber de parte de quién estás?- contestó Rose con brusquedad y sin poder reprimir una sonrisa burlona.

Chillé de alegría y corrí a abrazar a mi hermana , que aún estaba un poco mojada por la ducha que se acababa de dar.

-¡Eres estupenda!- exclamé.

Y lo decía en serio porque sabía que, en realidad, Rose, en el papel de hermana mayor y más guay, ya se había superado a sí misma: me había llevado al viaje que hacía todo los años en vacaciones con sus amigas, que eran tan estupendas como ella, y ahora parecía que también iba a dejarme su vestido favorito. Sonaba demasiado bien como para ser verdad.

-¡Venga, pruébatelo!- ordenó Carmen con impaciencia. -¡Vamos a ver cómo te queda antes de que aceptes todas las condiciones del contrato!

Carmen me caía bien. Era la mejor amiga de Rose. Ellas dos, Kate e Irina se habían conocido cuando estudiaban juntas la secundaria y formaban una formidable pandilla de amigas que había resistido el paso del tiempo. Me di cuenta de que estaba intentando que me integrara en el grupo, y yo le estaba muy agradecida ya que no tenía por qué hacer eso ni nada por el estilo, sobre todo porque aquellas eran unas vacaciones para ella y sus amigas, y probablemente lo último que quería era ser la carabina de la hermana pequeña de su amiga, que no tenía nada decente que ponerse.

Como cualquier persona que se relaciona con mi hermana, Carmen era increíblemente guapa, con un pelo largo absolutamente brillante negro y unos ojos grises almendrados que realzaban a la perfección su piel color café. Parecía una exótica princesa india y también era simpática y graciosa, aunque a veces resultaba un poco loca.

Rose era la reencarnación misma de la belleza absoluta, parecía mentira que fuéramos hermanas. Ella tenía el pelo a la altura de la cadera y de un precioso rubio dorado, sus ojos eran de azul más claro que había visto en mi vida. Parecía que había sido sacada de alguna pasarela de Nueva York y , la verdad, no tenía nada que envidiarle a las super modelos, es más, creo que si se codeara con gente de ese círculo esllas serían las que destilaran envidia por cada poro de la piel.

Yo , en cambio, era una chica del montón. El pelo de color castaño con reflejos rojizos qué solo eran visibles a la luz del sol y ojos castaños, mi cuerpo, a pesar de ser flacucho y sin curvas, tenía unas anchas caderas que lo hacía aún más feo y , encima, tenía la piel pálida. Parecía mentira que viviera en phoenix y mucho menos que fuera hermana de la increíblemente bella Rose.

-Colócatelo así- me dijo Rose, sacadome de mis cavilaciones y tirando del vestido mientras yo intentaba, con dificultad, subir la cremallera. - Ya está.

Me puse frente al espejo, un poco avergonzada, y se me cayó el alma a los pies.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Olaaa !! ya se que me van a matar pero de verdad que lo siento muchísimo! yo también odio que tarden una eternidad en subir algun capítulo de un fic pero esque estaba realmente ocupada.**_

_**Ya se está acabando el trimestre y tenía miles de examenes que hacer y muchísimas cosas que estudiar, se que no es una excusa lo suficientemente fuerte pero en serio que lo lamento.**_

_**Este capítulo es muy corto pero he de decir que los 3 primeros serán de introducción para que podais comprender un poco la situación en la que se desarrolla la historia. ¿ sorprendidos de que Rose y Bella sean hermanas? era algo que quería que pasase y aquí tenía la oportunidad perfecta, se llevaran un poco mal debido a que , como sabeis, Rose es muuuuy celosa. A lo largo del fic aparecerán los demás personajes, tales como Tanya, Alice, jessica, Edward.. y todos los demás aunque no en el papel en el que suelen aparecer.**_

_**El próximo capitulo intentaré subir mañana. Gracias por vuestros reviews y pos agregar esta historia a vuestros favoritos.**_

_**Sé que no estoy en condiciones de hacer ninguna petición pero.. ¿R&R's?**_

_**GRACIAAS! os quieroo =)**_

_**aaaH por cierto! el vestido que se prueba bella no es el que está en mi perfil! y.. tengo que hacer una recomendacion:**_

_**LEED EL FIC DE MI AMIGA LULLY: **_**¿Y si la realidad superase a la ficción?**

_**es precioso =)**_


	3. Cap 2: El vestido II

**disclaimer: La gran mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, yo sólo me limito a utilizarlos a mi parecer. [A Edward de formal algo **_**distinta**_** que a los demás =9 ]**

Aclaración:

**(ç)** quiere decir que está en mi profile

------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 2 (POV Bella)**

_-Colócatelo así- me dijo Rose, tirando del vestido mientras yo intentaba, con dificultad, subir la cremallera. –Ya está._

_Me puse frente al espejo, un poco avergonzada, y se me calló el alma a los pies._

Ya era oficial: _El vestido_ de Rose, con el que ella parecía una supermodelo, ceñido en todos los lugares en los que tenía que estarlo y que le hacía un escote para caerse de espaldas, a mí me hacía parecer una indigente. La tela de gasa, suave como una pluma, me quedaba apretada y arrugada en las caderas, como si debajo llevara puestas unas enormes bragas de abuela y, por algún motivo, hacía resaltar mi falta de curvas más aún de lo normal. En resumen, un desastre.

-¡Te queda genial!- exclamó Carmen, con demasiada alegría como para resultar convincente.

-Sí, estás guapa- opinó Kate, Y añadió: -De verdad- aunque yo no había dicho nada para insinuar que no la creía.

Rose era la única que siempre decía más o menos la verdad.

-Hmmm. No estoy segura de que te quede bien, Bells.

Lo dijo con la máxima naturalidad posible para que no me fuera a llorar al baño, que era precisamente lo que quería hacer.

Una vez terminado el espectáculo, Irina se puso de nuevo a alisarle el pelo a Kate y subió el volumen de la música. Por ironías del destino, estaba sonando _'Sexy movimiento' _De Wisin y Yandel, una canción algo antigua, pero que se seguía escuchando en las discotecas. "_Seguro que las chicas con las que se codean esos dos no tienen este tipo de problemas",_ Pensé para mí, mientras Carmen tiraba frenéticamente de la tela alrededor de mis caderas en un intento inútil para que el vestido me quedara mejor.

-Parece que estoy embarazada- dije, con voz un poco temblorosa, mientras me apresuraba a quitármelo.

Irina se rió y Rose le lanzó una mirada para que se callara.

-Bueno, gracias de todas formas- murmuré, devolviéndole el vestido a mi hermana, completamente hecha polvo. –Póntelo tú, a ti te queda mucho mejor.

-Mira, hay más ropa en la maleta- repuso Rosalie con suavidad. – Echa un vistazo; encontrarás alguna cosa.

Sabía que cualquier prenda de Rosalie que me probara no me quedaría ni la mitad de bien que a ella. Supongo que, a la hora de escoger un físico apabullante, mi hermana mayor debió coger el primer autobús y elegir el mejor perchero mientras que yo, por alguna extraña razón, debí de quedarme atrás y llegué allí justo a tiempo parta coger del cajón de las oportunidades los desperdicios que nadie quería.

Mi madre lo llamaba la _Escasez Dwyer_: Nada de pecho, nada de curvas y unas anchas caderas. Y luego estaba lo del pelo. Cuando insistía en saber quién era el responsable de mi masa de rizos largos y de color chocolate caobaniano,(sí, soy rara hasta para el color de pelo ¬¬) Renée respondía que no tenía ni idea porque en ambas partes de la familia todos tenían el pelo liso, excepto mi tía Maureen, cuyo pelo era un poco ondulado, aunque mamá pensaba que a lo mejor se debía a haberse hecho una mala permanente en los años sesenta. _"Debe de venir de algún antepasado, un gen latente"_, decía ella, lo cual, como os podéis imaginar, no es que me hiciera sentir mucho mejor.

Miré mi maleta y me pregunté si me habría acordado de coger mi viejo y fiable top negro que se anudaba al cuello y si me quedaría bien combinándolo con mi falda vaquera. ¿Sería eso lo suficientemente elegante? No tenía ni la menor idea porque, al pensarlo, me di cuenta de que nunca antes había estado en una auténtica fiesta de piscina.

Frustrada, vacié mi maleta en el suelo y miré todas las prendas que me había costado tanto tiempo y esfuerzo escoger y que ahora me parecían unas horteradas, inapropiadas para una fiesta de piscina glamorosa y sofisticada.

-¿Creéis que Drogo estará allí esta noche?- preguntó Kate sin dirigirse a nadie en particular, mientras Irina continuaba alisándole el pelo. –A mí me parece guapo-

-Katie, Katie, Katie- repuso Rose con cansancio y en un tono de advertencia que me resultaba familiar. –Es un imbécil. El año pasado ya viste cómo era, corre detrás de cualquier cosa con falda…-

- Y con pantalones largos o cortos- añadió Carmen entre risitas.

-En cualquier caso, con Drogo o sin Drogo- dijo Irina, -lo que está claro es que esta va a ser otra noche memorable, ¡con los tíos más buenorros de Ibiza, que se quedarán de piedra ante nuestra brillante conversación y alucinarán con nuestros innumerables encantos!- Se cogió las tetas y las apretó para realzar su escote mientras nosotras nos reíamos.

-Sí, y es hora de que pasemos una noche hablando con tíos fascinantes para variar, ¿verdad, Rosie?- le preguntó Kate, en un tono claramente irónico y guiñándonos un ojo a las demás.

Pero Rosalie se dio cuenta de la guasa.

-Chicas, esta noche solo voy a ver escaparates; miraré, pero no voy a comprar.

Yo sabía que Rosalie nunca engañaría a su novio, Emmet. Estaban demasiado enamorados, aunque yo no podía dejar de preguntarme qué le parecería a él que su preciosa novia estuviera de vacaciones con sus amigas, solteras y casi tan bonitas como ella.

Quería decirle algo a Kate, como, por ejemplo, que sabía que Emmet y mi hermana estaban hechos el uno para el otro, que se veía cada vez que ambos se perdían los ojos del otro pero no me veía con derecho a participar en la conversación por lo que me fui directa al baño para intentar "arreglarme".

Según lo que escuché, Alfredo era una celebridad en el conocido circuito de fiestas de Ibiza, y en los cuatro años que ellas habían ido allí, nunca se habían perdido ninguna de sus aclamadas reuniones.

_Genial_, pensé. Estaba a punto de ir a lo que todas luces sería el acontecimiento del siglo y no tenía nada que ponerme.

Decidí dejar el tema del vestuario para luego y empecé a maquillarme y a intentar alisarme el pelo, cosa a mi parecer imposible ya que en pocas horas volvería a parecer que he metido los dedos en un enchufe.

Me puse un poco de rimel y una cpa extra de mi nuevo gloss con sabor a chocolate. Me dejé el pelo suelto, aunque no se para qué me tomaba la molestia ya que lo que necesitaba era un producto capilar especialmente fabricado para mi; algo así como un anti-encrespamiendo de bella.

Suspiré de nuevo y me puse un poco de purpurina blanca en los párpados y unos polvos iluminadores por todo el rostro para culminar mi perfecta obra de arte. En otra cosa no, pero en cuanto al maquillaje, aunque sólo lo usara para este tipo de eventos, era toda un experta.

-Bella, toma, pruébate esto- Dijo Rose abriendo la puerta del baño.- Vaya, ¡Tu maquillaje está genial!.-

-Gracias Rose, no tenía por qué...-

-Calla, Bells, y pruébatelo- me pidió, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Vale, pero si no te importa, esta vez prefiero hacerlo sola.-

Rosalie se dio la vuelta para salir del baño.

-Ros..- Dije derepente

-¿Siiiiiiii?-

-¿Crees que esta noche yo..?- _encajaré?_ Terminé para mí misma.

-No seas tonta- replicó ella, adeñantándose a lo que iba a preguntar.-Vas a estar alucinante y todas estaremos allí para cuidar de ti. En fin, será divertido y prometo no atarte corto- bromeó- Ahora date prisa y vístete- me ordenó, retomando su habitual tono mandón.- Nos estás retrasando.

Cerró la puerta tras ella y comencé a examinar el pequeño vestido. Era muy hermono, strapless. Con la zona den pecho de un rosa pálido y los demás blanco, llegaba por encima de las rodillas, más o menos, y la tela se veía ligera y fresca.**(ç)** Sólo se lo vi puesto a Rose una vez y me encantó. Me conformaría con que sólo me quedara la mitad de bien que a ella.


	4. Marcada

**Alerta de nueva historia:**

**Ya se, ya se, no me ahorquen u.u**

**He tenido esto abandonadísimo y estoy realmente avergonzada de ello, mi vida es algo complicada ultimamente y mi ordenador no coopera para nada.**

**He publicado una adaptación de la saga "La casa de la noche" de P.C Cast, muy interesante a mi parecer. Como es una adaptacíon que tengo bastante adelantada os compensaré todo el tiempo esperado subiendo continuadamente y sin pausa hasta finalizarla. Os ruego que me dejeis RR con vuestra opinión.**

**Subiré un nuevo cap. de esta historia en los siguientes dias, estad atentos.**

**Bittes & Kisses.**

**M**ariella**W**aldor_f._


End file.
